Taking a bite out of crime
by Demdrops
Summary: Taking a job as a security guard, Tohru finds a would be thief and plans to dish out justice.
1. Chapter 1

Strange idea by me

story by T Shai

An's school day had started off terribly. She was getting ready for school as she did almost every day, but things just weren't going her way. First off, her bras weren't fitting properly and were causing some discomfort for her breasts even when the straps were adjusted. Next was her toothbrush. It was so old that it wasn't doing its job properly, and the handle then broke during the attempt to somewhat clean her teeth. Naturally, An went to her father to inform her of both things. But it resulted in him yelling at her and refusing to buy her a single thing. After that, An went to school and simply had to endure her discomfort.

It was a boring day at school for a student by the name of An Shoji. But it was better than being complained at by her father like earlier in the morning. The high school girl remembered it well, and the memory caused her to shudder. "I can't believe he bitched at me when I asked for bras and a toothbrush... He should provide them since I'm growing and things wear out over time." An was mumbling to herself for the most part. Her class was so loud that no one could hear her anyway.

An's mind was racing with thoughts. Getting a job was impossible right now. She knew no one would loan money either nor pay for the required items. But she needed them badly! That was for certain! Her body was growing and teeth needed to be cleaned! It was basic human rights! And yet... Mr. Shoji deprived her of that.

"Maybe... I can steal them? It wouldn't be the first time I've taken what I need." An was seeming to get lost in thought on how she could pull it off. Items had barcodes, after all. And getting away with theft wasn't as easy as it was the last time An stole.

She was a creative girl though, and she did manage to think of an idea that seemed good enough to actually work. All she had to do now was put the plan into motion once school was over.

Today was the first day at Tohru's new job. It was also the first time the dragon had even had a real job in general. Sure, serving as Miss Kobayashi's mistress counted to an extent, but Tohru didn't earn any money from it. She wanted to help her mistress financially and also show how useful she could be! Maybe if she did well enough, Kobayashi would finally trust Tohru and eat a piece of her tail! It was a long shot, but Tohru was willing to try anything at this point.

Her job was as a security guard for a store. It was a relatively simple job she had since all that needed to be done was make sure no one shoplifted. That, and also ensure no conflict occurred.

Customers within the store seemed to be rather well behaved. Even so, Tohru kept her guard up and made sure no one did the wrong thing. She was taking her job very seriously, but that was only to be expected with how keen the dragon was to please her mistress.

School had ended for An, and she left without dawdling at all. She wanted to get the necessary items as soon as possible and get home before her father could scold her for being late. An ran down the street with her bag in hand and focused on reaching the closest store. She knew it sold what was needed, and it would be better than travelling a longer distance.

There was one thing An was unaware of, though. And that was the fact that there was now a security guard at the store she planed to shoplift from.

An stopped once outside of the store and caught her breath. She then glanced around once before stepping inside. The plan had replayed itself in her mind countless times at school. So An knew how she planned to steal.

An made her way through the store while unaware of the security guard that had their eyes on her. Tohru was mostly watching those with bags due to how easy it was to shoplift with them. First, An went to grab a new toothbrush. Before she hid it in her bag though, An glanced around and removed the object from the packaging. That way, no sensors would pick up on the unscanned barcode and trigger alarms.

Tohru was watching An from another aisle. She was managing this simply by moving a few products and peeping through the shelves. Seeing the high school girl steal irritated Tohru, but she figured it would be easier to confront the human later.

An believed she had managed to get away with stealing the toothbrush. As a result, she went to the clothing section of the store and straight over to the bras. An knew what size she used to be, and so, she simply grabbed some that were one size up. Tohru had been following as stealthily as possible, and even now, An was unaware of the dragon stalking her. She was too focused on removing the tag on the bras and then shoving them in her bag as well. "Now that that's done, I guess I should get home before he can tell at me. I don't need him killing me over something like this..."

An acted as if she'd lost interest in the bras she was looking at and made her way to the entrance of the store. Tohru's shift was ending now too, and so she followed at leisure while plotting what to do. In situations like this, it was best to confront An outside the store to avoid causing any damage or disruptions. That was exactly what the dragon girl now planned to do.

With it already becoming dark and An racing home by going through alleys, Tohru transformed into a dragon and was hot in persuit. Fitting through the alleys was difficult, but An was unaware of the ongoing pursuit due to the simple fact Tohru could become invisible.

An had been rushing too quickly for her own good, and that resulted in her making a wrong turn into a dead end. The school girl cursed her luck and was about to run back the way she came when something became visible before her very eyes. An could see a large scaly snout in front of her along with razor sharp teeth. The creature growled, their eyes on An as it seemed to speak. "You're a thief. And thieves pay the price. I take my job seriously, and for her sake, I'm going to make sure you can't steal again!"

An was frozen stiff in shock from a mythical creature being right in front of her. She couldn't run as the only escape route had been cut off. The teenager merely stared with wide eyes, and the fear was actually starting to amuse Tohru. The Dragon didn't want to waste too much time though as Kobayashi was probably waiting at home. She decided to cut things short by leaning in closer and grabbing An with her jaws. It was rude to play with her food, and so before An could scream out for help, Tohru threw An up and opened her mouth up. The teenager fell in and swallowed within a single gulp.

With the girl having been swallowed whole, a burp escaped Tohru before she made her way out of the alley and took to the air. She flew back to Kobayashi's apartment while An had been slowly digesting within her stomach.

The acids had killed An almost instantly, and yet the body itself was taking time to break down. This was merely normal though as a human was far more filling than a regular meal.

Tohru transformed back into a human once at the apartment. She landed gracefully in front of the apartment room and then headed inside with a happy smile on her face. "I'm home~? I hope I didn't worry you!"

Kobayashi was sitting at the table and had been waiting patiently on Tohru's return. It wasn't like the dragon to leave without a warning first, and so, she had in fact been worried. The concern was masked by Kobayashi's exhaustion, though. "Tohru... Where were you? Were you shopp- What happened to your stomach?!" The one thing Tohru hadn't taken into consideration was the fact her stomach was bulging after eating a human as a meal. "Oh... This? I just ate, that's all!" Kobayashi eyed the dragon girl and crossed her arms. "What did you eat? A melon?" The question made Tohru giggle and shake her head. "Nope! I just ate a shoplifter. I was hired as a guard and a girl stole. So, I ate her."

Kobayashi sat there in silence as she processed what had been said. She then readjusted her glasses before it seemed to hit her. Tohru ate a living human. Almost instantly, the female gaped and yelled in sheer shock. "WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?!" Kobayashi shrieked, unable to believe what she'd just heard. "You ate her?!"

Tohru giggled again, this time nodding. "I was hungry, and now she won't bother the store ever again!" She looked proud, as if her quick meal had been the most clever solution.

"Tohru, you can't just eat people!"

"She was a shoplifter. It had to be done."

"What… what would you do if a dragon ate me?" Kobayashi asked.

Tohru's expression rapidly darkened, her irises narrowing into near slits. "I would destroy them." Quickly, her face lit back up with warm confidence. "But that'll never happen."

The dragon maid's mistress sighed. "I need to go think about this." She grabbed a beer, paused a moment thoughtfully, and then fit two more in the crook of her arm. Before she passed out of the room, she looked back and said, "When you look at a human, see them as a person. They could have family. Kids. Siblings. Wives. You could even be making another dragon very, very unhappy." She ran her free hand through her hair. "Please, Tohru-don't do it again."

The talk didn't totally land on deaf ears, but by the time she was finished speaking and had closed the door, Tohru was slowly making her way towards the couch. The thieving little girl was certainly taking a toll to digest. Tohru yawned widely, not bothering to cover it with her hand since she was alone, and a little burp escaped. She couldn't help but giggle sleepily.

I'm just going to sit here for a little while and wait for her to finish up in there!

Her butt made contact with the couch, and she eased into it. Mmm. Sitting feels great after… long day … work ….

The muffled screams of cicadas gently awoke the dragon from her unintentional nap. Her head rested on the arm of the chair in an admittedly uncomfortable position, and her curvaceous form rested on its side. A blanket covered her.

Tohru peeked up to see if Kobayashi had returned, but didn't see her. The sunrise warm glow filled the seemingly empty apartment. A little disappointed, she pulled the blanket up to her chin, wiggling underneath it in comfortable contentedness. She sighed deeply, her face filled with a grin.

Post meal naps are amazing!

Not a minute passed by before Tohru's stomach began to protest her nap's continuation. It cramped and gurgled a little. Tohru groaned.

She passed through pretty quick. Guess that nap will have to wait…

"Kobayashi!" Tohru called. She'd heard someone come in while she was relieving herself. "Koba-"

"What, Tohru?" Kobayashi approached the yelling dragon, the smell of beer wafting from her like heavy perfume.

"Do you…" Tohru twirled one of her long twintails in her hands, her cheeks warm and pink. "Do you have a plunger for the toilet? I got a little bit of um…"

"Got what?" Kobayashi rubbed her temples in an attempt to keep her anger from bubbling to the surface. "What did you do to my toilet?"

"There's a bit of bone in there. It's a bit stuck, but I think I could-"

"TOHRU!"

The dragon shrunk a little at the outcry. The beer had certainly had an effect on her mistress's volume control. Kobayashi's hair was unruly and a little tangled, and her eyes were red and very tired looking.

"I've had it, Tohru. If you want to stay in this house, you will either go back and make sure you never eat that girl, or you will find her family so you can apologize to them personally. Clearly you've learned nothing, and I will not share living space with a… a KILLER!" Tears sprung up from the corners of Kobayashi's eyes, and she turned away from her maid.

"Miss Kobayashi, I-"

She cut Tohru off. "No. I'm going to bed. If you don't tell me what your choice is by the end of the week, I will assume you're leaving." She finished off her can of beer with a quick chug. "The plunger is under the sink. Take care of it."

Kobayashi left without another word, leaving Tohru in silence. Ever the dutiful maid, she made quick work of the mess that her meal had made. Two troubles that girl has brought me now. At least she'll never bother me at work again….

She took the time to thoroughly clean the bathroom as a sort of apology to Kobayashi. She'd been too busy with finding work to do deep cleans of the apartment, so she used her time then to do so and think about her situation while she cleaned.

A few days of searching brought the dragon no luck. Either this girl had no family, or whomever she lived with didn't care enough to notice she was gone. Tohru went to work and kept a lookout for anyone who looked like her. The store patrons were always pretty courteous, so she had plenty of free time to look around at the area outside the store too. She told her boss she was looking for suspicious persons hiding around outside.

She'd made up her mind pretty quickly. She wanted to stay with her beloved Kobayashi, but there was no way she was going to undo what she had done. The flavor from the girl's brief contact with the back of her throat was exquisite, and her nutrients had left her belly hunger-free.

So, she had to find the girl's parents. Or siblings. Roommates? Whomever she could find. Kobayashi would be happy that way, and maybe she could pay her respects to the people that had created such a fine one-course meal.

Tohru was walking slowly home from work, when she had an epiphany. She was just thinking about her next meal, as she was finally starting to feel hungry again.

I wish I could eat another human, but Miss Kobayashi would surely throw me out. They were so filling and tasty though.

A light bulb of sorts lit up in her head.

Ah, but what if I blended them up? I could make them last longer, and then my belly wouldn't poke out so much.

Tohru giggled mischievously while she continued walking down the dark sidewalk.

Human smoothies! That sounds tasty! Hmm, it's too bad I couldn't do that for that An girl. Anyone else and they might get the law after me. She was pretty yummy too.

Another 'light bulb' lit up, this one even brighter.

I know!

Kobayashi was asleep on the couch when Tohru arrived home, and a few freshly emptied booze containers laid around her.

"I'm home!" Tohru announced. She removed her shoes and went to awaken her mistress. "Miss Kobayashi, you should get to bed. You'll be sore if you stay here." She gently pulled on her. Failing to rouse her, she sighed and carried her to bed instead.

The dragon walked then to the quiet entryway, where any commotion would not disturb Kobayashi's drunken slumber or alert the neighbors.

The bright glow of intricate magic surrounded Tohru, and almost instantly she was transported. Tohru stood then in a familiar gap between buildings. She hid away while a small figure walked quickly by into the dead-end alley. It was almost time.

Tohru created an invisible wall, one that An couldn't see and An or her past self wouldn't be able to get through. She heard a confused growl, and waved towards where she remembered flying, making sure to maintain the barrier.

Past Tohru landed nearby, judging by the rumble, and edged closer to herself.

"Me? Tohru? What are you-what am I doing here?"

Tohru giggled. "You're about to eat a dirty thief, right?"

Past Tohru rumbled. "I hadn't made up my mind yet."

"Definitely do it-she's delish." Tohru smiled at herself, or, rather, where she thought she was. "I've got a better idea though. If you just eat her, Miss Kobayashi will see your belly bump and get really mad and make you apologize. Why don't you clone her and make smoothies instead? You don't have to deal with an angry Kobayashi, and that pesky shoplifter is dealt with too!"

"Won't she get suspicious about these weird drinks?"

"Oh, silly me, just tell her it's some dragon thing. She can't prove otherwise!" Tohru was prepared to send herself off on her way, but she remembered that she had something with her. "I almost forgot! Here's a… carryout bag, you could call it." She giggled quietly and held the bag out.

It floated away from her hand and towards the dead-end alley. There were muffled shrieks, followed by crunches and pops.

"Thanks, me!" She heard herself say as her future self warped and faded with her changing past. "Arms and legs to go! Clones, here we come!"


End file.
